The Seal
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: What will you do if you know when your time's up? I know we are not immortal, I know that in the end, everyone will die and when they do, they'll die alone. But what I believe is if you mean something to someone, if you help someone, or love someone; if even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die at all


What will you do if you know when your time's up? I know we are not immortal, I know that in the end, everyone will die and when they do, they'll die alone. But what I believe is if you mean something to someone, if you help someone, or love someone; if even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die at all. It was something my mom used to say. I lost both my parents several years ago. Rei-san told me there was always silver lining, you just have to look it from the correct angle.

I found it after a long year grieving. I was difficult to deal with but she was there. I finally saw it. I lost my parents, but then I got to meet with Rei-san, my guardian.

Living with Rei-san is never easy. She often move from one place to another, in one year we have travel to most of Japan provinces. We live abroad for two years and then we're back teavelling throughout Japan again. Sometimes she looks at me deeply, like trying to see something inside of me. Whenever I asks why she looks at me that way, she just says I remind her of my mother.

My mom was her best friend. They both loved historical site, they met at a museum in Athens and being both Japanese, they hit it off quickly. Rei-san is into research more while my mom was into architeture but they both got fascinated by ancient building and the story behind it. My dad was an architect, together with mom they travelled around the world to restore historical site. I used to travel with them too. That's why I said living with Rei-san is tough. It reminds me how I used to live with my parents.

My dad used to say that he was born to meet my mom and restore those ancient buildings. He said everyone has their own purpose of living. He used to joke that I was born to save the world.

Now, I don't know if he's joking or telling the truth.

When I was 15, I met Igor. He was a crooked nose old man staying in Velvet Room. First time I met him I thought I was dreaming, but the next morning when I woke up I held this small key in my hand. It was as he said. It was the key to the velvet room.

Oh yeah, I should tell you this. Igor is an expert of persona. Persona is my other self. He said usually people who could use persona can only summon one persona. Those like me are rare, people who can summon more than one persona. He said I could summon 170 Personas. He asked ne to signed something when i first visited the velvet room. A contract. He said only one who signed the contract could visit the room.

It was just stating that I would be responsible of my choice. I didn't seem fishy, but I felt it had a deeper meaning. That's when I told Rei-san about this. She cried while hugging me and kept saying that she's sorry. I didn't understand why. She didn't tell me why.

After her breakdown, we sat together. She told me about Dark Hour, about shadows, and Persona. She told me something about her past, why 8 years ago she ran away. Why we always on the move, and finally why she never let me up more than midnight. I thought she was just treating me like a kid, but now I know why.

She gave me something. A letter from my mom to her. My mom told her that once I asked her about blackout and coffinlike object in our old apartment. That was the only time I awoke during dark hour. I was 6 at that time. Rei-san who was still a researcher for the Kirijo group knew I had potential. So she asked my mom to keep reporting to her about my progress.

"That's why your father used to urge you to take martial art class." Rei-san told me.

I understood now why they asked me to take those lessons, martial art, wall climbing, survival class, even gymnast. All so I could have good stamina in case I have to fight. But how they know I would have to fight those shadows?

"Because I predicted it would be like that." Rei-san answered.

She said her friend used to be the lead researcher, when she decided to quit, she asked him to come with her but he said he'll take responsibility. He'll find a way to neutralize the threat. He wanted to find a way to erase the shadow.

She gave me another letter, "This was his last letter."

It said that their anti-shadow machine has been functioning properly. Their target was to eliminate shadow.

"And then the lab exploded 8 years ago. I don't know what fate was playing, to take your parents away on the same night. I just knew that I had to take you away from there. To protect you."

I was shocked. Too shock to utter any words. I stayed silent. Rei-san continued her story, she came to one time she got an old script saying something about the ability to hold more than 1 persona. She never deeamt that I would have that ability.

Before she left me. She said, "If you decide to sign the contract, to fight. I will help you. I read something about fusing weapon and persona. I can't fight with you, but at least I could support you with the weapon that will protect you."

She patted my shoulder and left me to think.

I was 15. I just started high school. It was too much for me. But I know in the end I will sign the contract.

That night, I read my father's diary again, and his last entrance seemed appropriate for my situation now.

"My daughter was reckless at times. Not for her sake, but for others. I was glad she took those martial art classes, but to pick a fight with a pickpocket was too much for me to bear. She was just 7! But I guess I'm proud too... we raised her well. She got her mother's sense of justice. That's what I love from them. I have no doubt she'll always try her hardest to protect everything she hold dear. Just like her mother's protecting the abandon historical building. Stay strong, Kirika."

I have no doubt now. I wanted to protect Rei-san. So I signed the contract. That's when Igor introduce me to Theo and Elizabeth. I have no sibling, so seeing both of them make me a bit jealous. If only I have someone I can confide in. I could confide in Rei-san of course. But it'll be different if it was a brother or sister.

Over two years, they taught me about Persona and their ability. About many different kind of shadow. But whenever I asked them when I could fight the shadow, they said the time will come. They looked sad whenever I asked them this. But everytime I ask why they look sad, they refuse to tell me. Theo would just stroke my cheek whilst Elizabeth will hug me afterwards.

I didn't ask them again about that.

And then one day, Igor said I'm ready. But I need to go somewhere else. A place where everything began and where it could end. He gave me a brochure of a school. Gekkoukan High in Portman Island. He said, "He's there. The one who hold your destiny."

I'm not sure I understand what he meant. But ever since I'm aware of all of this, and the look on Rei-san face, I have determined to eliminate all the shadow. I want to release Rei-san from her past. She blamed herself for what happened, I will end this so she can be free from the burden.

So I told Rei-san about what Igor told me. She just nodded. She, too, has been preparing for this time. She said she had to make some preparations, so she'll come later. She asked me to transferred immediately since the school just started. I agreed with her.

The paper work took time. But finally, I was here.

"Next stop, Iwatodai Station..."

XxXxX

A/N

This is just a prologue. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue with the full story.

Disclaimer: I used the line about die alone from Person of Interest, the parents' job from Q.E.D. and the rest from P3P.


End file.
